


Believe Me, I Wish I Was Lying (AU-Grey Wolves mate concept)

by Raven Emerson (Slytherin_221B)



Series: My Man Is A WHAT?! [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Gray Wolves Series - Quinn Loftis
Genre: (this story has no yaoi., ), Alternative Universe- DRAMAtical Murder main characters are werewolves, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, all of them - Freeform, our little fandom, will run the world, with yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_221B/pseuds/Raven%20Emerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is head over heels for Koujaku. Koujaku (still) hates him. But when the Great Luna visits and knocks some sense into Koujaku, it may already be too late. Noiz is losing patience and Koujaku has to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me, I Wish I Was Lying (AU-Grey Wolves mate concept)

Noiz POV

I sat sloppily on the couch, waiting for something to show up on the multiple holographic screens I had surrounding me. No new Usui activity. What the hell was wrong with this thing. It has the body shape of a female but has the voice of an adult male. I love everything about Rhyme except Usui. Whatever. Usui was the game creators idea, not mine. I almost jumped out of my skin as a red blip showed up on the map farthest to my left. Usui will show up there in 15 minutes. 

How do I know that, you ask? I'm an information broker. I'm not a dumb ass. I've surrounded myself with technology for a reason. Technology can't hurt me. When I found out I could create a career out of my natural knack for the digital era, I was leaping for joy. I have a life in technology. A life. I almost didn't have that. My parents would've taken that from me too. They would've taken everything from me. Someone stopped them and took me from them. I wish I could remember who. I'd thank them in a heartbeat. I've made amazing friends and I'm in love. I think. Koujaku is supposedly my enemy. My nemesis. We do argue a lot, sure. I like arguing with him. Seeing his red eyes light up in anger is something I'll never get over. That's the moment when my heart starts to pound against my rib cage. I played it cool and kept my eyes away from his and anywhere above him. That annoyed him even more. I loved him even more when he wasn't annoyed. He was sexy in battle and the sweetest guy when he was with the rest of us. Mizuki, Aoba, and I became friends while I was in Germany. Koujaku never replied to me. The one who mattered the most to me just totally ignored me for 6 months. So when Aoba, Mizuki, and I hung out, Koujaku was there.

I tapped the message button on my phone and sent the coordinates of the location to my clients. I knew the routine and I knew Rhyme. They'd be there.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry it's so short...)
> 
> I've wanted to write this for a long time. A LONG TIME. This is also my first AU. This will be fun!
> 
> Love,  
> Raven Emerson


End file.
